Voice like an Angel
by Luna Kelly
Summary: AU Modern!Verse Deryn works at a karoke bar when 'angelic' voiced Alek decides to step in for a performance. Out of the complete goodness of her heart she decides to give him some lessons.


**Yo guys me and corgiburger on tumblr collabed on this while she wrote and I edited so sorry if not so hot cause its been awhile for both of us! But please review so we can get some feedback and if we should continue! **

**TW: Drinking and Smoking**

* * *

It was an early Saturday walking to the small building when Deryn checked her watch.

8:24.

Damn she hated needing to get up early and on Saturdays to boot. It was even worse when she had to stay after when messy people came into the small karaoke bar. But, the pay was good enough for her to live in the small apartment just a 10 minute walk away.

People usually don't start coming in until around ten and usually they were not busy until evening when it's dinner time and husbands are getting off work and wives are picking up the kids. Yeah, that life was not for Deryn Sharp. Or, Dylan as she prefered. Anyways, Saturdays were the worse and the best. The worse for being already irritable and tired and then having to single handedly cleaning up after messy children and drunks. The best was the pay and that was about it.

At around 10:30, Newkirk began his usual rally to get people to sign up, and pay, for karaoke.

After a few minutes of going around and collecting names, he walked back up to the stage and called out the first names. A couple of songs later of mostly drunks and kids, Nerkirk called a name the made Deryn look up from polishing the glass she was working on.

"Give it up for Alex- er Alek?... Yeah, Alek!" And with an awkward and forced smile he went off as a young man in a leather jacket walked up on stage. Deryn couldn't help but stare at him as he readied himself on stage looking a little nervous.

"Wow, what a cute-" she stopped herself mid sentence as he began to sing. "Oh um…. okay…," she said before concentrating on her glass and praying to whatever there was for the song that was playing was a short one.

* * *

After the never-seeming-to-end song was over and the man walked off and back to his table where a very slim man and a heavier set man sat together. For the rest of the night, many people slowly started leaking out of the small bar. As the night carried on and all the families left and a few of the drunks stumbling out the small bar began to become more empty by the minutes. Deryn checked her watch after Newkirk had left and the last glass was clean. Almost eleven.

"Ugh, finally." She sighed as she began to pull of her jacket.  
"Excuse me." Came a deep voice thick with a smooth German accent. She turned and was faced with the man, the man that sang (horribly) earlier. She felt her chest tighten a little as he leaned over the bar.

"Can I, uh, help you?" She asked trying to look him in his beautiful, green, de- woah what the hell was she thinking? She didn't notice the other men behind him until the slim on cleared his throat and walked up beside Alex, right? "We would like a moment of your time," began the man. "As you probably know, Alek's singing is dead awful." Ah, Alek.

"Well, not really we've had worse." She began and was given three unamused looks as a response.

"You don't have to lie, I only came here for mainly one thing," Alek said.

"Oh? And just what might that be?" Asked Deryn as she raised a brow and looked them all up and down before looking down at her watch. 11:15. Great, just what she wanted. To go home late.

"I want you to help me with my singing." Said the man now looking Deryn in the eyes. Damnit why was he doing that?! His expression was a little softer.

"I would love to help, but I only serve drinks and clean. I'm not a singing coach." she said now fully pulling on her jacket and heading for the door.

"Wait, please." Came the mans voice now following her to the end of the bar.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you okay?" She said now getting a little aggravated at the man keeping her from leaving.

"You've worked here long enough to have picked up something from other singers" came the slim man again."I'm sure you can point out some little flaws and tell Alek what to work on. That's all we're asking you to do. We'll even pay you."

_Pay._

That got her attention. This job didn't really pay that well and was enough to just get her by. Maybe a little extra cash would help pay for a bike so she wouldn't have to walk all the time? After a sigh and turning to the trio of men with foreign accents (well, she wasn't so sure about the heavier of the three), she looked up to them with tired eyes.

"Fine. Be back here tomorrow at 10. That's just when people are coming in and we'll talk more then. But I'm really barking tired." She finally said and was greeted with bright grins, all but the prude older man, and a hug she didn't even see coming from the handsome, terrible singer.

"Danke!" He said when he pulled away.

A small blush found it's way to Deryn's face as she tried to locate the handle to the door and walk out. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" She said to herself in her normal voice, now sore from having to mask a mans voice. She better not have to sing for this man.


End file.
